chatting with friends
by paulina1
Summary: kagome meets inu by e-mail and......................
1. Default Chapter

Chatting with friends  
  
One night in the room of kagome higurashi, You will find her sitting in a chair facing a computer. Opening her E-mail and reading her inbox.  
  
" hmm let me see? From hojo, yura, kouga, and inuyasha. Who's inuyasha???"  
  
Opening the letter of inu yasha..  
  
Hello, I'm inu yasha and I just want to ask you if you can be my friend, you know... anywayz if you want just give me your name age and especially you're sex. Below is my traits:  
  
Name: inu yahsa hanyou Age: 17 Sex: male  
  
p.s. this is true any wayz if you don't want it pls. Just send this to your friend or just delete this mail. ( shit I'm too nice)  
  
( kagome laughing)  
  
" why not this is gonna be so good"  
  
kagome typing a letter  
  
Dear inu yasha,  
  
I'm kagome higurashi 16 yrs old and very obvious a female. I lived in japan studying at shikon high school and so sorry if my English is bad but pls next time don't use bad words like "shit" k.  
  
Truly yours, KAGOME  
  
p.s. why dog demon  
  
  
  
Kagome sending email  
  
  
  
" thank goodness that's done"  
  
"kagome" cried shippou  
  
" kagome, kagome, kagome"  
  
" what is it shippou"  
  
" your mom told souta to tell me to tell you that its time for bed or else."  
  
"or else what"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"good night shippou"  
  
" good night kagome and kagome ..."  
  
" yes shippou"  
  
" can I sleep with you tonight"  
  
" and why" raising her eye brow  
  
" I can't sleep with souta ciz he is sleep walking and whan he does he always step on me. so pleeeeeeeeaaaaasse" kagome sighed and said  
  
"okay, okay"  
  
" yes"  
  
in a Saturday morning 9:30 kagome have been awake and open her computer for replies of inu yahsa and there is one and written in it is .................  
  
  
  
cliffhanger review pls 


	2. chap 1

Sorry if I'm not very good at English it is because for me it's an diff. Language I meant that I'm not speaking English because I'm not an American, I'm a Filipino and we speak diff. Language and I'm just 13 yrs. Old so I'm not very good at it so pls. Bear with me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear kagome,  
  
I just want to tell you that I lived in Japan too and I also studied in shikon high school I've heard many things about you like your good at archery and stuff and you lived in a shrine that means you're a miko and I think I can't control the bad words stuff it just happen to be in my nature and about the dog demon stuff just ask my parents about it if you know them beh!  
  
Fuck I'm here, Inu yasha  
  
Kagome replying  
  
Dear inu,  
  
I just want to tell you I'm glad about you telling me that you lived in Japan and in the same HS, I can't believe it I'm in luck maybe sometimes we should meet one another K. sori I didn't here much about you and to tell you I'm glad you email me back.  
  
Kagome  
  
Sending email  
  
#### at inu's house ######  
  
inu yasha checking email, reading kag's email  
  
"I should meet her once maybe..."  
  
Inu getting the phone and dialing some number  
  
"hello" kouga said  
  
" kouga I want you to do ma some favor"  
  
" what is it"  
  
" it's ......"  
  
  
  
kagome's house  
  
  
  
  
  
( a ringing phone )  
  
" Hello"  
  
" Mrs. Higurashi it's me kouga can you tell kagome that ...."  
  
( kouga is the boy friend of kagome but don't worry it's inu yasha and kagome that who will be married )  
  
"that's done" kag said  
  
" kagome eat ur breakfast"  
  
"coming mom"  
  
Down in the dining room  
  
  
  
"kagome" her mom said  
  
"yes mom"  
  
" ur boyfriend called and said that meet him by the park at 2:30 pm"  
  
Kagome nodded and said  
  
"did he tell something more"  
  
" he said he will introduce a friend of his"  
  
"like who"  
  
"never tell"  
  
  
  
1:00 pm kagome is in her room preparing for what she will wear.  
  
" what shall I wear? How about this nope, this nope, this nope, this yes"  
  
kagome pick a blue shirt with 3 pink hearts on the middle and a denim skirt with it and a 1 inch high sandals with a bag hanging from her shoulder to her waist the purse is small but the strap of it is long but wide ( sori I don't know the name of it)  
  
"this is good"  
  
( her hair the usual k)  
  
checking her clock she arrived at the park at 2:15  
  
" 15 min early I'll hang in this place first"  
  
buying a soda and sitting on a bench she check on her clock 2:40  
  
"he's late"  
  
" kagome" cried a running kouga with a man behind  
  
"kouga-kun"  
  
a panting kouga stop in front of her with the man  
  
"komende kagome chan"  
  
"don't worry you're always like that"  
  
"kagome chan" "nani"  
  
" this is a friend of mine that wants to meet you his name is inu yasha hanyou"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"yes I'm the one" said inu  
  
" that's why you want to meet my girl" said kouga  
  
"uh hu"  
  
" well how do you meet"  
  
inu and kag said "by email"  
  
" honey how about going to the beach ha with inu and ur friends"  
  
" I'll ask them and including also shippou and souta"  
  
"k"  
  
" let's go to sango's house to plan it" said kag  
  
  
  
at sango's house  
  
"sorry can't go" said sango  
  
"why" said kag  
  
"I have to babysit kohaku"  
  
"how about you miroku"  
  
" nope I have some business to attend "  
  
"miroku" said inu  
  
"what"  
  
" why are you here "  
  
"because in here I have some business"  
  
" ya to grope me" said sango  
  
  
  
review pls.................  
  
Thanks to those who review 


End file.
